Caliginous
by Butterflyhater
Summary: Alexandra Phantomhive went on a trip with her father, now she going to help him fight and unknown force. oc,


Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji

Chapter 1: smarts

At a age of 13; I realize my curiosity has grown. This may explain my action at this moment; I'm not known for spying but recently I've been spying on daddy's butler, Sebastian Michealis. He was strange, and when I say strange I mean he was the close person to perfect I have every met. And also the fact that his looks hasn't change since I was younger.

He was petting a cat behind the mansion, which I learn he dose mostly when he's stressed. My Father Ceil Phantomhive hated cat as well was allergy to them. I couldn't understand way such a perfect person was addicted to cats. As well as how he has the time to cuddle with a cat when father pretty much blame him for every job done in this house.

Standing up straight, form kneeling, I wipe my bear knee, then dust my skirt. Turning away from the back of the house, I swung myself onto the closes ledge on the mansion wall. Pulling myself up on it, I jump into the next one. Opening the window with one of the dagger that was attach to my band on my leg, I enter my little brother's room.

My 7 year old brother had a look of shock plaster on his face as I enter threw his window. My brother had blond hair, with soft curls, and green eyes. He toke after our mother, Elisabeth Phantomhive.

I put my finger to my mouth telling my little brother Derek to keep quiet. Then I rush to my father studies.

Busting threw the door I found my father sitting in his chair and his Sebastian pouring tea.

"Would you like anything Alexandra." My father ask with a soft smile on his face.

"No father." I said stepping back out of the room with a fake smile on my face. Sebastian had beat me here again, which is impossible since I climb the wall to bring me here faster then him.

I close my father door, walking back farther into the hallway.

"My lady there you are." My personal Indiana servant Darika said. She was a gift from my weird godfather Prince Soma. I like her she was hard enough worker as well as loyal. "Your lunch is ready, were would you like to eat." Darika said.

I already knew she put down my food in my room, and she already knew were I wanted to eat. "My room of course." I said marching towards its. My maid following behind me.

Lunch was small since I was upset I was beaten again. When Darika notice I was eating anymore she toke away the rest of the food.

I rest my head on my hand while I stared out the window. I stood up once I saw a messenger heading for the front door. A smile cross slide my face.

Jumping out of my seat, I rush out my room passing Darika who had just made it to my door. I ran towards my father office. I knew by the time I got there Sebastian would have already gave him the letter the messenger had.

Rushing towards my father door I knock this time.

"Come in." My father called. Walking in I saw my mother having a pout on her face, as she stood in front of father's desk. I went to stand next to her.

Mother wrap her arms around my shoulder. I notice Sebastian standing in a corner; he always like the shadow.

"I don't want you to go on another dangerous trip while I stay home as if I am weak." Mother said holding me tight against her chest. I did my best not to frown. "If your going I'm going to."

"Elizabeth, this is my job… anyway I always come back safely." Father said blushing, trying his best not to look at his butler, who seem to really enjoy his master embarrassment.

"Then can I go with you." I said speaking up. My mother seem to hold me tighter as father and Sebastian stare at me like I said something crazy.

My father snapping out of it "It may be to dangerous." Father said in a I'm sorry but no voice.

"Then your not going either if it show dangerous." Mother said shocking standing in my defends.

Sebastian put a hand over his mouth to hold in his laugher. Father seem to blush even more. "I …was …just saying…" Father always becomes lost of words when he becomes trap. "Find Alexandra you can come." I would have jump in excitement if my mother wasn't holding me so tight.

But I didn't care, I get to go with father.

Thanks for reading J

And sorry if grammar and spelling is really bad.


End file.
